Psycho Teddy
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: One thing Miles never really counted on was being the one counted on. When Charlie came into his life, things changed before he realized it. Though he would've never admit it, he cared for her more than anyone, and anything getting in the way of that was not acceptable. What he didn't know was that sometimes, bad things still happened.
1. Chapter One

**Author Note:** Yahoo, the second season has started! Having Netflix proves a really convenient way to watch a series in bulk, but now I have to watch season 2 like a normal person...one episode a week, wasting the next seven days thinking what's going to happen next. I really, truly love Revolution, it being one of the few shows I actually watch anymore. Anyhow. I'm done :) This is just a pointless this-would-never-really-happen story, so enjoy!  
The title simply comes from Miles, being both crazy and secretly cuddly at the same time. It's also a song I really like :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Revolution, it's characters, etc. Wouldn't find my own, personal Miles Matheson, though.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Jackson Rose had always been one to pay everything off. He'd done it for his house, his children's education, and with his own student loans. As much as he took, nowadays, he'd never owed anyone anything - until tonight. As Miles cleaned his blade on the dry grass, he was relieved to have

payed the man his dues. It was a shame it had taken nearly a month, far too long.

"You...all right?" Aaron asked, observing the carnage at a distance. He'd never seen anything quite like it, and it made his stomach turn a little.

"I am now." Miles cleared his throat. "Once Nora gives us the okay to go in - "

The door to the old house before them flew open, and a shaken man held captive by the woman in question stumbled onto the porch. His eyes went wide at the sight of Miles. "Don't kill me!" He begged.

Miles rolled his eyes, not hesitating to bring his sword right through the man's chest. There was a gasp, then a sigh, and the dead man fell straight onto his face. It was a good look for him. "All clear?" Miles asked. Nora nodded.

"Yeah, she's...right inside. Aaron, stand watch, okay?"

The front room smelled terrible, with the remnants of cigarette smoke clouding the air. Alcohol mixed with it, drenching everything around them. Miles scrunched up his face and tried not to cough. He followed Nora up a creaky set of steps, avoiding the shattered glass that had obviously been

involved in the conflict. Nora stopped in front of the only door before them, and Miles figured it was the attic. She looked at him, holding her hand out. "Give me your coat."

"Why?"

"Just do it. She'll need it. Wait for me, I'll be out in a second."

Miles didn't like it, but he complied and took off his coat. Armed with it, Nora stepped into the darkened room and started up some inaudible conversation, and then it fell silent. Miles' heart skipped a beat, and he'd almost called out before Nora was back, Charlie in her arms. The girl was

unconscious, wearing obviously nothing but the jacket that Miles had just given up. He reached out and stroked her hair, appalled to find it cut off to her shoulders in tacky slices. "Let's go," said Nora, shifting her weight. "She needs a doctor."

"Wait, wait. Let me carry her, okay?"

"I'll..." Nora began, but the face that Miles pulled, probably without even realizing it, made her think twice. "Here. Give me your weapon, in case anything else happens before we get back."

It didn't take much effort for Miles to carry his niece. She'd noticeably lost weight, most likely having been starved for so long. What had they done to her? Outside, Aaron was asking Nora the same questions, but she preferred not to give details at the moment. The sooner they got out of this

territory, the better. Therefore, the trip back was a painfully quiet one. It wouldn't take long, at the pace they were going, but all Miles could do was focus on how Charlie trembled, even in sleep, how she moaned occasionally and refused to let go of his collar. He couldn't believe it; here they were,

a couple of _hours _away, and it'd taken a whole month to find her. When Rose's men had attacked the campsite, more than a few people had been captured. Some had been "thoughtfully returned", dead as door nails, and Miles had wondered every day if Charlie would be one of them. He

couldn't believe he'd been careless enough to let it happen, to have let her out of his sight for just a short time...

"How is she?" Aaron was asking. "Is she crying?"

Miles didn't stop, but listened. She was definitely sniffling. "Charlie? Can you hear me?" There was no answer. "I'm right here, Charlie. You'll be just fine."

The sunrise was creeping over the trees when the four of them finally reached camp. Nora ran ahead to the medical tents, while a couple of early risers looked on in mixed relief and confusion. Miles hurried into the tent, immediately surrounded by a few medics. "Bring her over here, sir. We'll

take care of her now."

"Is she one of the hostages?"

"She's alive, but she's having a hard time - sir, you have to let her go, now." One of the doctors stood over Miles, who was trying to get his shirt out of Charlie's fist.

"I'm workin' on it! She won't let go. Charlie? Come on, let go of me - "

"...Miles..." She called, her eyes fluttering. "Don't go...don't go. Please don't go! Miles!" She yelped as he finally freed himself, and he backed off to let the doctors work, her calls for him ringing in his ears. Nora tried to stop him, but he stumbled as far away as he could from the sound, that

horrible sound that made him weak at the knees. On the edge of camp, he collapsed onto the damp grass, covering his ears, and letting a stray tear fall down his face. Miles Matheson could slice through a dozen men without batting an eye. He'd outrun huge explosions and survived his

fair share of wounds, but this one was just too much. Charlie had called for him, and he'd had to leave her again. He was the most unreliable person he knew, in the entire world. He couldn't have felt more pathetic than he did now, and he hated that he'd never felt this way until Charlie had

showed up in his life. Who'd have thought he'd come to care for some brat the way he did for her?

No one bothered him for a couple of hours. He stayed with his knees nearly to his chest until someone came along to save him from his pity. It was Nora, wrapping his jacket around his shoulders, with a tired smile on her face. "Don't be so dramatic." She sat close to him, and he let his head

fall tiredly onto her shoulder.

"How is she?"

She'll be fine. Nothing is broken, and she probably won't be eating much for a while, but we can keep an eye on that. She was under the influence of a...fair amount of drugs. The doctors said she just neesd to take it one step at a time."

Miles shook his head. "I've...I never want to hear her scream like that, ever. I don't know what to do, now, Nora." He looked at her, hoping he wouldn't get all emotional again. Her smile helped a bit.

"Just be there for her. Don't feel guilty, don't shut yourself away...just take care of her. You haven't failed, no matter what you think. She's sort of awake right now, if you want to see her." Nora waited for his response, which ended up being a doubtful shake of the head. "Let me rephrase, then.

I want you to go and see her. She asked about you before I left. Go on, Miles."

With a deep sigh, Miles finally stood, walking back through the crowds of people. Thankfully, no one bothered him with questions, because he certainly wasn't going to give answers. Inside the tent, where a few other patients rested, Charlie was propped up a little, wrapped up to her chest and

struggling to stay conscious. As he neared, however, her eyes finally opened a decent amount, and she smiled.

"Miles..." She whispered. "Hey."

Miles cleared his throat. "Hey. Are you okay?"

She shook her head tiredly. "I guess. I ache a lot. I'm really tired..."

"I know. I know, Charlie. I'm...sorry it took so long. I'm sorry you suffered so much."

She frowned, moving her head again. "Don't blame yourself. I knew you'd be there soon. I didn't doubt it...for a second." She took a deep breath, then coughed. "I'll be okay."

Miles nodded, looking down. He was starting to shake, trying hard not to cry. He really couldn't get emotional so much except over her. He was tired, but so relieved to have her back, and now he didn't know what to say or do. He was brought from his thoughts when Charlie patted the bed,

smiling. He moved from his chair, and without thinking he reached out and ran a hand along her face. "You...look terrible."

A child-like smile spread across her face, and she pulled her other arm from the blanket, stretching towards him. "You look worse."

He leaned into her embrace, one arm wrapped gently around her. He worried about her pain, how much she was really hurting, and tried to be careful. He steadied his breath, willing his stubborn tears to stay hidden until a better time. His other hand ran over the back of her head, and his heart

sank again. "I'm sorry about your hair," he whispered.

"It's okay, Miles," she whispered back. It was so good to hear her voice again. It was strong and reassuring, as always. "Hair grows back."

He laughed a little, nodding. "Yeah, I guess it does."

* * *

_D'aww :) Hope you're okay with the cheese. I always loved it when Miles got super protective over his friends, it was always unexpected but totally made sense. He's not such a tough guy. I'll have the next chapter up soon._


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Note:** Thanks for the followers! You guys are awesome :)

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"I'm just glad...she's alive."

Aaron had said it, mostly to himself. Nora stood next to him, wringing out a cold towel and folding it neatly before placing it over Charlie's forehead. The girl flinched unconsciously, letting out a shuddering sigh. Since early morning, she'd been suffering in between chills and a fever, not waking

to anything around her. From what the doctor concluded, she was going through withdrawals of some kind, and still exhausted from the time she'd spent in that house. Her uncle sat slumped in a chair, fast asleep, no doubt just as tired. He hadn't left her side unless the medics absolutely

required it, and even then he'd been difficult. Nora shook her head, still trying to take in everything that had happened. She was so relieved that Charlie had been found alive, but she didn't doubt that the kid would be scarred for life. Miles had suffered, too; he'd spent every waking minute

looking for her, having people keep him updated on any leads. He'd shed tears when he thought he was alone, his eyes always scanning for any sign of her. He'd given himself in to such hope, and he'd succeeded, but he was still worried about her.

"Charlie?" Aaron asked, leaning forward. Nora snapped out of thought, looking over. Charlie's eyes were fluttering open, and finally after a few solid blinks, she seemed to be awake. Aaron gently touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"...Y-Yeah." Charlie frowned, not looking at either of them. "It's really hot..."

"You have a fever," said Nora. "You should get some more sleep."

"I'll be fine. I don't really...want to sleep right now. I should get some fresh air, if it's okay."

Aaron and Nora shared a look, and finally Aaron said, "Well, on one condition. One of us has to be with you, all right?"

Charlie considered, probably having wanted to walk around alone, but she finally nodded. Looking at Nora, she asked, "Will you come with me?"

Nora smiled. "Sure. Here, let me help you up, and we'll go. You should try to eat something, too."

Charlie didn't seem too swayed on her feet. Dressed in sweatpants and a black tee, she accepted Nora's jacket and fixed her hair a little, pausing just enough to feel how short it was. She shook her head, and Nora put a comforting arm around her as the two left. Aaron sighed, standing to

fix the bed. He hadn't exactly felt useful in this entire time, so he figured it was the least he could do. He'd almost finished tucking down the sheets when a sleeping Miles suddenly jolted with a gasp. His eyes were jittery, and he immediately looked at the bed and jumped up. Aaron was quick,

though, and placed a couple of firm hands on his shoulders. "Wait - "

"Where is she?"

"Just out walking with Nora; she woke up a few minutes ago. They went to get something to eat, too. She's just fine." After a moment, Miles nodded, so Aaron backed off. "You okay?"

"...Yeah. I'm fine, Aaron, don't worry. I...need to get some air, so..." He motioned toward the door, already walking away. Miles was a little embarrassed, having woken up like that. He'd been having some awful nightmare about Charlie, not the first since they'd brought her home two days ago.

As he wandered the campsite, he found her and Nora sitting under one of the pavilions, munching on a late lunch. He took a couple steps forward, then hesitated. He really only wanted to check on her, but Nora was around; If anything happened, she'd know what to do So, Miles turned back.

The next few days, it seemed to most people that Charlie was recovering just fine. She was eating more, sleeping better, and used her free time to jog around the edge of the base. Nora asked one of the medics how Charlie's health was, which was fine. She still tired out easily, but she was

going to make it. To those who really knew Charlie, however, they knew that things were off. She was turning reclusive, quiet, and irritable. Perhaps she was restless, ready to move on with the search for her brother. No one could be sure what was going on in her head, but Miles had a feeling

that it all had to do with that house. She hadn't chosen to be near him, and he hadn't the courage to change that. He watched her from afar, aching that she sometimes looked ready to cry. She played with her hair a lot, which Nora had tidied up for her, and it seemed like a bitter habit. It

allowed her to remember, and hold onto the hate.

"She's having nightmares," Nora said one day. She and Miles were huddled together next to one of the fires, eating dinner. Miles hadn't really touched his plate at all, and the new information wasn't helping.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I went to her tent a couple of times to check on her. When I woke her, I asked her about it. It's all she dreams about..."

"What are we supposed to do?" Miles asked, setting his plate aside. He definitely wasn't hungry. "Read her a bed time story?"

Nora shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't really been talking to us, so why don't we talk to her? Before she goes to bed, we could do that."

Miles sort of laughed. "What would _I _have to talk about?"

She looked at him seriously, and he decided to sober up a bit. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You're her Uncle. You're back in her life, and the only family she has right now. I don't know if you realize how much it's meant to her, Miles. Maybe what she needs now is for someone to

reach out, because she can't."

She had a point. He'd been thinking it, too, and he really did hope to help Charlie in some way. Eventually he stood, leaving his dinner and Nora behind for the night. He'd almost made it to Charlie's tent before she called out from behind him. "Miles?"

He turned. "Hey. I was just coming to look for you."

"You found me." She smiled, and a sense of relief washed over inside Miles. He hadn't seen that goofy upturn in a while. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Do you...wanna go in, or...?" Miles pointed at the tent, and Charlie shrugged.

"That's fine. I was going to turn in for the night soon, anyhow." She led the way, and sat comfortably on the simple, low bed given to her. Miles chose to sit on the ground, feeling less imposing that way, and looked up at her. She knew he was waiting, but seemed to be choosing her words

carefully. Another smile came over her face, and she finally said, "Thank you, Miles."

"You're...welcome?" He said, trying to smile, too. He wasn't sure what he'd done.

"When I was in that house," she started, "a lot of...terrible things happened. I really didn't know when it was going to end, but I knew it'd happen eventually. It's because I thought of you, all the time, and knew you were looking for me. I knew..." She stopped, clearing her throat. "You were

there with me. Do you remember when I told you that story, of us driving in your car?"

He hadn't thought about it since she'd talked about it, but he nodded. "Yeah."

"I remembered the song you sang. It was 'Piano Man'." Her eyes were getting glossy, and Miles looked away. He hated tears, especially hers. "One time, those men left me all alone in the house. I couldn't get out because I was too weak, too tired. Even then I didn't feel safe, and I started

to sing. I didn't even remember half the words, but I sang as loud as I could, and you were there singing with me."

Still with his eyes averted, he took her hand and held it tight. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I should have been there so much sooner."

"It's okay, Miles. Never...blame yourself." Now she was sniffling again, so Miles moved and sat next to her, his arms around her. "Don't cry, Charlie. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry...I'm just mad," she choked, "but I'm happy, too, that I have you." She looked up at him, paused a moment, then asked, "Will you...sing it?"

"...I'll hum it, if you want," Miles finally suggested. She seemed satisfied and rested against him again, and quietly he started, the notes quiet and personal, just for her. He got into it after a while, and even mumbled the chorus a couple of times, and it eventually calmed Charlie down. When

he pulled away, he said. "You should get some sleep now."

"I'll try," she said, but she pulled her covers aside and slid in. Miles stayed there a minute longer, rubbing her arm gently. She finally closed her eyes and said. "Thanks, Miles. Will you stay here a bit?"

"...Sure."

* * *

Charlie was crying. Miles crouched down in front of her, his heart sinking. All he wanted to do was comfort her, and nothing was helping. "Charlie..."

"I was alone...the whole time..."

"Charlie - "

"Don't hurt me," she moaned, looking up. "Don't hurt me again!"

Miles opened his mouth, but he realized she wasn't looking at him. He turned, and found the twisted, grinning face of Jackson Rose, staring at Charlie. Stepping right past Miles, he seized her wrist and she started to scream. Miles jumped up to pull him away, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong

enough, and for once, Miles was easily losing a fight. Charlie sobbed and begged for help that wouldn't come.

"Charlie!"

He jumped, disoriented as he pulled away from the dirt floor. He'd been with her, keeping eye over her, and had fallen asleep. Immediately he noticed two things: it was still night time, silent outside, and Charlie wasn't in her bed. He stood, not really thinking much on it; She probably had just

run to the bathroom or something. He figured this was his cue to get back to his own bed and get some decent sleep, anyway, from the stiff back he was feeling now. Outside, the air had turned a little cold with the wind, and everyone had taken shelter from it for the night. It was times like

this that Miles wished he had even a working watch. As he headed down the path, a sudden, quiet sound of footsteps reached his ears, and he turned. Some shadow was walking around, away from camp, and heading toward the forest to the east. Annoyed, Miles figured it was some kid out

to get bite to eat, or steal other valuables. Miles might not have cared at one point, but nowadays being around certain people had turned him honest enough. He had a small knife with him, which was enough to take them down, so he headed out to follow. The night was clouded over, so he

was surprised he'd even been able to spot anyone. He gave the person a little head start, not really in a hurry, when another sound threw him off. Crying?

It was definitely crying. Panicked breathing, and eventually they started tripping over the natural floor until they collapsed.

"Why..." They whispered. It was a girl. "Why didn't he just...kill me?" Her next words were louder, and Miles stopped dead. "Why didn't you let him kill me?!" Charlie. She was obviously feeling out of control, at the end of her rope now. Miles wondered if she'd had a nightmare. "I was so

alone," she continued, holding her head. She was echoing his nightmare, and again he couldn't help her. "You never did anything to stop it! _He _was the one who saved me; I asked _you, _and he was the one..."

Miles didn't dare move. Charlie needed to get all of this out, and he felt bad for eavesdropping, but he couldn't leave her. _I'm sorry, kiddo._

"I asked for help, _so _many times. Every day, I asked you for help, a way out...and you abandoned me. Is this what you want?" Charlie looked up, and as Miles squinted a little, the slightest glimmer flashed in the darkness. She had a knife in her hand. "If I have to be stuck with these

nightmares, and this pain...I can't do it! I'm not strong like them! I can't find Danny, I mess up everything...I can't do this anymore." She fell silent, not moving for a while. Miles almost missed her raising the knife a little more, aimed right at herself. He snapped to attention, having a mild

heart attack.

"Charlie, _no!" __  
_

Thankfully, it'd been enough. Startled, Charlie dropped the weapon just as Miles fell to his knees before her. He tossed it aside and took her by the shoulders, trembling like a fool. "Miles..."

"Do _not..._do this. Please, Charlie. You'd be killin' me, too."

Her face was still surprise, but it settled into realization and she nodded. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking..."

"I know you weren't," he said, nearly snapping. He wrapped his arms around her tight, and refused to let go. "You're not like this, Charlie. You're so much stronger than that. Don't ever say you're weak, you got it?"

A deep, emotional sigh left Charlie. "They took everything from me...I'm not strong anymore."

"Why not? You're _my_ niece, aren't you? You've never run from anything..." Miles was glad it was dark. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes again, and he couldn't stop shaking. He'd almost lost her for good. "You can get through this, Charlie. I'm not ever going to leave you, remember? I

promised you that I wouldn't."

"...I know."

"So, you can't leave me," he pressed, and he thought he heard her laugh a little. "It's not fair."

"Thank you, Miles."

He brought her back after she'd calmed down, putting her straight to bed. He tucked her in, not even caring how sentimental he looked. A suicide attempt was not something Miles ever took lightly, friend or enemy, and definitely not family. Not his Charlie. He knew that he'd have to keep a

much closer watch on her now, whether she liked it or not. He'd back off once he felt she was better, but right now, he was a little scared. These things didn't just blow over like that. He stood over her for a minute, then waved his hand. "Here, move over." She looked up at him curiously, but

figured it was better to not argue. He stayed above the covers, using his jacket as a blanket. One of his hands held hers, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I won't lose you," he whispered. "You can't do this, ever again."

Charlie made a pained face, closing her eyes. She moved closer, nodding. "I won't."

"I'll...try to talk to you more. I promise."

Though Charlie fell asleep pretty quickly, Miles struggled through the rest of the night. He'd finally started to doze off when he heard someone open the flap and step in. Groggily, he turned his head the best he could, finding Nora over him. She was smiling tenderly, and patted his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, nearly mouthing it. Miles didn't say anything - he wasn't going anywhere. Charlie seemed to understand that, too, because she had her arm securely draped over him, in a deep sleep. Miles closed his eyes and relaxed, and it wasn't until his niece started to

finally move around that he got up. The two had a late breakfast, enjoying Nora and Aaron's company greatly. Those two provided the bulk of the conversation, sensing that neither Miles nor Charlie wanted to talk much.

A week later, the four of them decided that it was time to move on. Miles thanked those in charge for letting them stay, and by the end of the day, their things were packed. The next morning, after a few farewells were said, they headed out at an easy pace. Heading west was their goal, in

hopes that their search for Danny would soon be over. Charlie thought about him as she walked, realizing what a mistake she'd nearly made. Her whole mission had nearly been ruined, thanks to some self-pity. Hard things happened all the time, as she'd learned too quickly, but she did have

things to keep living for. Her brother was one, but she had three amazing people watching over her. She stepped closer to Miles, swinging an arm around his waist. He looked down, having been lost in thought, and then put his own arm around her. He smiled, looking forward again and

sighing. "Sing us a song, you're the Piano Man," he started quietly. Charlie grinned, wrapping her other arm around his middle.

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' all right..._

* * *

_That idea ended up kind of popping out of nowhere, but I was recently thinking, what kind of song would Miles sing at the top of his lungs to? Then it all made sense. Well, thanks for reading, that's the closer! If I get more confidence, I might just write more Revolution._


End file.
